Ghost
by Bookworm1122
Summary: Miki Kouno saw her best friend die. Ever since then she could see ghost, but never the one she wanted to find. Until he finds her. Something's different, though. He's not just there to see her.


Miki and Satoru walked down the street hand in hand. Miki laughed loudly the only sound in the still of the twilight. Satoru laughed with her. It rang through the street. Daring, Satoru looked for cars. When there were none he jumped out into the road.

Miki still laughing asked him to come back. He shook his head and breathed deeply. Suddenly a pair of headlights came too fast up the road. Miki's laughter turned to shrieks of horror as Satoru tried to get away. The driver seemed almost intentional as he hit the boy.

Satoru lay broken in the road as the driver roared away. Miki fell at his face begging him to stay awake. Satoru put a hand on her face and closed his eyes. Ripping out her phone she dials someone still crying to Satoru.

Another Satoru stands a little ways away staring at Miki with tears rolling down his face. He mouths two simple words, "I'm sorry."

I wake up again breathing hard. Again the same terrible dream. Always that dream. I throw my arm across my chest to calm the raging pain. It seems to make no sense. Why would I miss him even now, two whole years later?

I quickly untangle myself from the sheets and rush to the bathroom. I would be late, _again_, if I didn't hurry it up. So while I get going why don't I tell you a bit about me?

I am Miki Kouno. I am seventeen years old today. Today is also the day that Satoru, my best friend, died. A hit-and-run killed him. The car hit him right over his stomach and he died almost instantly. I tried to get him to the hospital, but it was way too late. There was nothing I could possibly do.

He was just stupid. Or the driver of that car had something out for him. It seemed to follow him, yet I don't know why someone would kill Satoru. He was so fun and nice and cute. Uhhhhhh, ummmm, ignore that last little statement. Seriously, I did not just say that my late best friend Satoru Yokoyama is cute. Damn it!

Never mind that entire paragraph before. Please? Pretty please? Well, fine. Whatever. I don't even care anymore. Anyways, back in my room I am dressed for school in November. Yay (not)!

I slide down the banister of my stairs rushing past my sister and brother. They yell at me and I laugh back. My dad catches me at the bottom of the stairs. He twirls me around as I protest. His blue eyes sparkle and his flaming hair seems dizzying.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," he yells to the sky (or ceiling if you want to get technical).

"Thanks, Dad, but could I get down?" I ask as he spins me once more time.

"Of course, darling."

"Where's Mom?" Dai asks as he steps down the final stair. He seems bored with everything and his green eyes say so. Also his longer black hair drips into his eyes. He is so much like my mother it's scary.

"Yeah, where's she?" Rie echoes as she steps beside Dai, her twin. She however looks almost the same as my dad. Her bright hair also is unkempt and showy. Her blue eyes burn brighter than my fathers'.

"HERE I AM!" my mom calls from the kitchen. She billows in from the door frame. Her razor black hair dares to step outside its normal style. She holds in her hand a plate of fresh made toast and eggs. I sigh. Sure, it's my favorite, but I really didn't want to celebrate today.

Dad sets me down but usurers me over to the table. He lets me sit at the head of the table today. I kneel down. My mom hands me the plate. I stare at her. Her eyes widen and she sets it down immediately.

"Clean your hands," she commands still loudly.

Everyone takes the towel that is set at their place and cleans their hands. Now my mom shyly hands me the plate. I take a piece of toast and a few eggs. I eat quickly barely touching my chopsticks.

"Thanks, mom, but I really have to go to school. Bye!" I yell around my food.

She waves smiling. Dad waves, too. I wave back and quickly head off. Before school, I have to do something. I run down the street hoping that the teachers will forgive me today.

Sharply I turn towards the small local graveyard. I slow to a walk to respect the other spirits who may reside here. Although, none are here today. Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. I can see ghost. Ever since I saw Satoru get hit I've been able to see them.

I finally reach Satoru's memorial. I sit in front of it. I reach around and bring out one flower. A red rose, his favorite flower. I set it gently on the small pedestal.

His name scrolls down the front of it. I trace over the characters slowly. My heart aches again. Suddenly a voice breaks my concentration.

"Wow, you must have liked him a lot," a girl says softly.

I spin ready to fight, but she stands with her arms down to her side and a sad smile on her mouth. I open my mouth, but she stops me with a hand.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you wanted close to you." She smiles.

I close my mouth. How the hell did she guess that? (Clears throat), I mean why would she think that?

"A red rose. That means a lot."

I finally find my voice. "No, you see it's his favorite flower. Sorry, I mean…was his favorite flower." I trickle down to a whisper.

She smiles again. "I know. How long ago did he die?"

I cringe, but find my answer, "Two years."

She pauses. "Yeah, that's only a bit, but it still hurts doesn't it."

"Only every day," I snort, but there's no sarcasm. Suddenly I _see_ her. She's dead. She's a ghost. "So how long have you been dead?"

She giggles. "Your senses are down when you are sad, aren't they?"

"What does it matter to you?" I growl. "If you don't mind I would like to talk to Satoru in peace."

"Sure. I'm sorry for your loss." She walks away not making a sound.

I kneel back down at his name. I fold my hands together and pray to him. _Satoru, how are you? I sure hope you're in heaven although you didn't do much to get there. I'd bet my money your stuck in hell. Hey, can you believe it's been two years already? It feels like it happened just yesterday. Almost every day it feels like that. Do you think I'll ever get over this? Probably not. Hey, bestie, just remember I miss you. Got to go to school. If you were here, would you skip with me? Alright, bye then. I'll come tomorrow. P.S. I brought your favorite flower. _

I rise gently to my feet trying to keep back the tears. It stops working as soon as I see his name again. Satoru Yokoyama, age 15. I slowly trace his name again. It hurts to do so, but I do.

Finally I walk away. My head down with tears streaming down my face I almost trip a few times. At the end of the walk I raise my head. I take a breath in and almost pass out.

Satoru is standing a few feet away looking at me. I want to race over and hug him, but I know he is just a ghost. I wait until he comes closer. He reaches me and stops.

"Are you Miki Kouno?" he asks.

My heart stops. I don't answer, but instead I drink in everything I can about his face. His soft brown eyes are still full of happiness and care-free joy. His dirty blond hair is still all over the place. Just like the photo. I can't believe it. I found his ghost.

"Excuse me?" he asks again.

"Y-yes. I-I am Miki Kouno."

He sighs and hugs me. "I found you bestie."

I lean against him even though he is just a ghost. He is Satoru.


End file.
